Un buen líder
by kiara.martinez.790
Summary: Leo esta molesto o mas bien resentido,sus hermanos deciden hablar con el y por que esa extraña actitud,pronto descubriran lo que realmente es.


**Hola :v ,quería traerles otro fic que hice,esta ves trata de leo xDD ojala les guste ;u; **

Un buen líder

Leonardo siempre tiene que lidiar con los problemas de sus hermanos,ya sea por razones con sentido y sin preguntando como están,o si algo malo les veía la preocupación de el hacia ellos,sin embargo ninguno de ellos(ni siquiera miguel angel)se atrevía o tenia el valor de preguntar a su hermano mayor si el estaba bien.

Siempre los mismos problemas y siempre leo tenia que pagar pato o también resolverlos.

-oye has visto a splinter?.-dijo raph,quien estaba acercándose al mayor.

-no..-dijo el ojo.-azul con un tono que no siempre se oye de el.

-mm..bueno?..-al mirarlo nota un poco de extrañes en el-estas bien?.

-si..-vuelve a decir lo mismo pero esta ves con una sonrisa que salia de sus labios pero esa sonrisa era falsa,la cual la tortuga de los sai podía notarlo.

-no te creo..-cruza de brazos y lo mira.-que sucede?.

-ya te dije,nada..-solo voltea su cara hacia otro lado y se levanta para dirigirse a su cuarto.

-mm?..-lo mira dudoso.

Mas tarde;eran las solo las 9:00 de la noche,las tortuga tenían que salir al patrullaje pero con la actitud de leo seria difícil quien había intentado hablar con leo,comenzó a decirle a sus hermanos sobre esa actitud hacia a el,lo cual preocupa a sus otros dos hermanos pero mas al menor.

-ahhh!,debe estar enfermo!.- grito preocupado.

-mikey-dijo donnie-si estuviera enfermo,no estaría en la sala,ademas las probabilidades de que este..-una mano tapa la boca del genio para que no siga diciendo mas(ya saben quien es xD).

-ya entendimos,no necesitamos tus frases nerd.-dijo rafa quien miraba a otro lado moviendo sus ojos.

-en primer lugar.-quita la mano de su hermano temperamental.-no son frases!.

-si,si frases o como lo llames,hay que saber que sucede con leo!.-dijo el oji-verde,lo cual sus hermanos lo miran extraño,este solo mira a otra parte ya que no le gusta que lo miren mucho.-dejarían de hacer eso?.

-losiento,hermano es que tu..-intento hablar el menor.

-jamas te vi preocupado por leo..-termino el genio de hablar .

El solo suspira-bien,leo es nuestro hermano,así que apresuremosno!-sale corriendo de la sala al cuarto del líder.

-se habrá golpeado la cabeza?.-comento la tortuga de los nunchakus con una mirada inocente

-no,lo creo.-sonríe y va donde se había dirigido su hermano.-vienes,mikey?.

-claro!-lo sigue.

En el cuarto de hallaba una tortuga de ojos azules,echado en su cama y mirando hacia el techo,su mirada se veía perdida,solo se podía escuchar algunos de sus suspiros.

-podemos,pasar?.-se escucho la vos de rafa quien estaba afuera con sus otros dos hermanos.

-adelante..-dijo este aun con le mismo tono que le dijo a rafa hace algunos ratos

-oye leo..-el genio se acerca a el y se siente a su lado.-estas bien?.

-...-no hubo respuesta

-hay,hermano..-se acerco mikey y se acerca a darle un gran abrazo.-no estés triste,sea lo que tengas puedes decirnos.-lo mira y sonríe.-solo dinos,te duele algo?,paso algo malo?.

De vuelta no hubo respuesta.-...-

-recuerda leo que puedes contar conmigo y con ellos,cualquier cosa que tengas no los puedes decir.-dijo rafa

-es cierto,leo,tu estuviste ahí cuando mas lo necesitábamos,ahora nosotros aremos eso por ti.-esta ves fue donnie quien hablo

-ese es el problema..-dijo el oji-azul con un tono de vos mas bajo

-hmmm?-los 3 se miran un poco dudoso.-de que hablas?-dijo donnie

La tortuga de los katanas se levanta y mira a los 3 muy fijo,se notaba la melancolía en sus ojos.-nunca se preguntaron que me sucede,o si estoy bien?,o si tengo algún problema que avise a uno de ustedes?.-dijo con la vos firme y un poco alta,los hermanos se asombraron ya que leo normalmente no dice esas cosas almenos que lo hagas enfadar enserio.

-leo..-dijo mikey en un suave susurro

-siempre tengo que ser yo,el líder tonto que asume las cosas,el líder que siempre tiene que preocuparse por ustedes cuando están mal o no,el líder que paga los platos rotos por ustedes y alguna ves se preguntaron si yo estaba bien?.-cruza de brazos.-nunca!,nunca me preguntaron!.-subió su tono mas fuerte.

Rafa sabia que esta ves leo tenia razón,no dijo nada al igual que mikey y donnie,ambos 3 se quedaron callados,se sentían culpables,leo tenia razó de ellos fue capaz de almenos mostrar alguna pisca de preocupación por su hermano mayor.

-debí suponer.-agacha su cabeza.-...yo no sirvo para esto...-dentro de sus hermosos ojos azules comenzaron a caer algunas gotas de líder estaba llorando,jamas habían visto esa emoción en bien casi nunca lo habían visto llorando.

-leo..-el menor se acerco al líder para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-sueltame,mikey.-dijo el en un tono bajo para que el solo lo escuchara.

-perdón,hermano..-dijo mikey en uno tono suave

Los otros dos se miraron y se acercaron al líder,mientras el seguía llorando,se sentía las lagrimas al caer por los brazos del menor y los llantos bajos de este.

-lamento no a verte tomado enserio leo,también me siento culpable.-dijo donatello,quien abrazaba a leo.

-yo..-rafael intentaba decir algo,pero sabia que su orgullo lo iba a impedir pero al ver que sus dos hermanos lo miraban con odio,intento hablar.-yo..argh!..bien también me siento culpable..-bajo su vos.-y lamento mucho lo que te pasa.

-si,leo,mira.-agarra la figura de leo-el capitán ryan estará triste si te ve así.

-mikey,leo ya no es un niño.-dijo donnie

-hay que animarlo.-dijo el.-el capitán ryan dice que eres un gran líder, y que promete al igual que nosotros no volveremos a ignorarte y también te tomaremos mas en cuenta.

-jeje..-se limpia las lagrimas.-gracias,chicos y perdón por esa actitud..

-no,leo,nosotros queremos que nos perdones,no supimos valorarte y no tomarte enserio,eres un gran y verdadero líder.-respondió donnie sonriente.

-como dijo el maestro splinter,un líder no necesita ser una cara bonita o un buen cuerpo físico,o ser mejor que otros,sino saber dirigir y también apoyar a los que lo siguen.-dice rafa

Las 3 tortugas la miran y ambos dicen.-eres un buen líder,leo!.

Nuevamente volvieron abrazarse,leo sonrió ya que se sintió especial para ellos y también sabia que para el ellos eran importantes.

Fin


End file.
